plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying Pharaoh
Hearty |Tribe = History Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile.}} Undying Pharaoh is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /6 . He has no traits, and his ability prevents the Zombie Hero's health from going below 1 as long as he is on the field, and attacks made to the Zombie Hero while they are at 1 health will not charge the hero's Super-Block Meter. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Ability:' Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile. Strategies With Due to the fact that Undying Pharaoh is only useful when your zombie hero is low on health, it is advised that you only play him when the hero is left with five health or less. The amount of brains it costs to use this is also quite low, compared to other zombies such as Octo Zombie, so the zombie hero can save a few brains late game when using this. While it is on the field, take the opportunity to heal the zombie hero with zombie tricks such as the Medic, as you cannot lose while the Undying Pharaoh is present. Rustbolt and The Smash can use Heroic Health at this point as well. Increasing his health and strength is also a good idea, as this allows the zombie to stay longer on the field, as well as having more turns to keep the hero alive. If the player has Z-Mech, Rock Wall can easily give this zombie more health. This card can also be used as bait, as most opponents will prioritize him. Guarding this should be taken note of, especially if the plant hero busts out powerful plants against them. Rocket Science and Locust Swarm should easily take care of major threats, while Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can help with weaker units. If the zombie hero is Neptuna, Smoke Bomb can be a big help, as it will move the Undying Pharaoh to a less threatening lane. Against Spring Bean and Jumping Bean completely nullify the ability of the Undying Pharaoh. Squash and Doom-Shroom will also immediately rid you of this zombie, although the latter also destroys all your plants that have more than 4 , so be wary when using it. Gardening Gloves somewhat can help you in this case, because Undying Pharaoh mostly will be played in empty lanes. Gallery Undying_Pharaoh_statistics.jpg|Undying Pharaoh's statistics Undying_Pharaoh_Card.png|Card Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he has a scepter. *The word "de-Nile" in his description is a pun on the word "denial," and the Nile river, a river found in Egypt, which is the longest river in the world. **This is the second use of "de-Nile" in the Plants vs. Zombies series; the first was in Flag Mummy Zombie's Almanac entry. Category:Zombies Category:Hearty zombies Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Premium cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies